The present invention relates to articles for absorbing body fluids. More particularly, the invention pertains to an absorbent article having a liquid control member that resides against the body of the wearer while the article is worn. The invention also pertains to methods of making such absorbent articles.
Conventional disposable absorbent articles have typically included a liquid pervious bodyside liner, a liquid impervious backing sheet, and an absorbent material disposed between the bodyside liner and the backing sheet. An attachment system is also included to secure the product about the body of the wearer.
To improve the fit of the absorbent article about the wearer, elastic materials have also been incorporated in conventional absorbent articles. Most commonly, such elastic materials have included threads, strands, or ribbons of elastic bonded to the backing sheet, either along the longitudinal sides or the longitudinal ends of the product.
In disposable absorbent articles of the foregoing type, even those incorporating elastic materials, the product is not held against the urethral area of the wearer. Consequently, expelled liquid may not be controlled and can run along the wearer's legs or splash away from the surface of the product. Product performance therefore can be dependent on the elastic seals formed against the body.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is an absorbent article that controls liquid voids from the point at which they are expelled, so that liquid is not permitted to run uncontrolled over the surface of the article.